Warriors Bond
by Tequani
Summary: What must it take to keep a willing warrior? Bertolt x Reiner #spoilers #yaoi


Lifting up the heavy box, Reiner heard small thuds of stomping feet approach him. He whirled around to see a half lidded bertolt staring down at him as if he were a meal. With a sudden movement Reiner was pinned on top of heavy box with his heart pounding and a sweet pressure thrusted upon his member, the friction was awkward yet openly accepted by his bod.y Bertolt pinned him down with all his force and Reiner confused by this heinous action was more than willing to comply.

The dark lidded man on top of him stared at his victim one more time before he mercilessly attacked his neck with his tongue and bated hot breaths. The confused Reiner was uncomfortable yet his hips betrayed him rolling up against the mans thigh in desperation. Bertolt let out a deep chuckle " You're so eager, let me help you" he slid down to the buckle of Reiner's pants and began taking off the 3D gear and cloth that separated him from his prize. As soon as Reiner's pants were at his knees, Bertolt took the tip of Reiner's manhood between his thumb and two other fingers. He looked up to see the pink faced man above him shiver in ecstasy He began to swirl his thumb in lazy circles watching as the blonde haired man convulsed under his gentle touch. With shaky breaths Reiner demanded release. Bertolt wasn't finished just yet, he wanted him to know the torture of ever thinking of defying their objectives and to have the rewarding pleasure of offering his services.

He flicked his tongue out softly touching the base of Reiner's shaft with it, the poor man twisted slightly not being able to sit still, bertolt smiled a wicked grin and held the blonde mans hips down as he licked upward to the tip stopping short of the rim. He retracted his tongue to add a nice affect of moisture for what he was going to do next. He stuck his tongue back out to the rim tracing the circle hallway over and over again leaving a glistening trail in his path until Reiner was screaming incoherently. Bertolt quickly took the tip in his mouth tonguing it relentlessly. It took quite a bit of force to keep Reiner's hips down, he couldn't help but buck up he needed release, and he needed bad, but he knew if he let his hands shove bertolt further down it would all be over, so in a clutching desperation he held a firm grip on the crate. Bertolt engulfed Reiner's pulsing member taking in as much as he could bobbing away. Reiner was in pure heat-inducing ecstasy and had to muffle his rather loud moans by biting his finger causing trickles of blood to weep from his mouth. "B...B-Berr...t-tolt!".

Bertolt felt a slight twitch before Reiner's salty liquid filled his mouth and in a quick haste he swallowed most of it down, only to leave a tiny amount in his mouth for his next trick. He propped himself on his elbows positioning himself to give Reiner a toothy grin before sliding up and sticking a finger in his mouth to scoop up the tiny amount of cum. Reiner stared at the man in bewilderment trying to think of what his intentions were. Bertolt quickly shoved the saliva cum soaked finger into Reiner's mouth. Reiner was shocked by this fluid motion, but remained submissive to the tall man. He sucked the finger while keeping his eyes hooded from the others sadistic gaze. Bertolt added two more fingers for Reiner to suck on as he began to grind his manhood against Reiner's leg. Bertolt crouched so his mouth was close to Reiner's ear so he could hear his whimpering moans for him. This had Reiner's head spinning in pleasure and his member coming back in full vigor. Bertolt removed his fingers and inspected how wet they were before pushing Reiner onto the crate and bending his legs to get a full view of his bottom.

Bertolt took hold of Reiner's boxers and pants at his ankles and threw them to the side before unbuckling his own 3D gear and pants, letting them fall to his knees along with his boxers. Bertolt shifted his attention to Reiner's entrance circling the first finger teasingly around the small hole. He shoved his finger in as Reiner winced at the intrusion, Bertolt began slowly swirling his finger as he slowly moved in and out resulting in soft breathy moans from the pleasure stricken bulky man. Bertolt watched the expressions on Reiner's lusty face causing his member to twitch violently, but he had to take this slow for Reiner's sake.

He added the second and third finger in the same fashion as the first, he felt content with his stretching antics and decided it was time to begin his penetration. Bertolt spit into his other hand twice before lubricating his throbbing member and guiding it to the swelling hole. He inched slowly in watching as Reiner's face contorted into a mixture of pain and shock gritting his teeth at the pressure incredibly squeezing his steel like member. He thrust upward filling the man under him fully in order not to prolong the pain. With slow hip rolling thrusts, Bertolt kept an even rhythm waiting for Reiner to feel the pleasure surely to come.

"B-Bertolt! Fff-aster!", The deep rumbling voice under him commanded. Bertolt lost control of his pace and began to pound into Reiner, digging his nails into Reiner's back in an attempt to get deeper inside of him. Reiner also held a tight purchase onto Bertolt's shoulders as he shifted his hips to meet Bertolt's thrusts. Their screaming moans filled the long corridor and their names floated in the air like fading prayers from each others lips as each spilled their seed, Bertolt into Reiner and Reiner onto both of their shirts.

Bertolt slumped onto the sprawled out Reiner and both exhaustingly untangled from each other to put their boxers, pants, and 3D gear back on and inspect their tell-tell problem of their shirts. Bertolt smiled and said "I'll get rid of the evidence for you, if you return the favor.", before Reiner could process what he meant Bertolt pushed Reiner against the crate again and began licking at the cum on his shirt sucking and tonguing it into his mouth. Once he was finished, he was about to turn and go, but Reiner caught him by the arm to shove him onto the crate and repay his favor " You scratch my back, I scratch yours, isn't that what fellow warriors do." Reiner winked to Bertolt before finishing his repayment.


End file.
